


Dear friend.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Sokka/Suki, minor zuki, zuki brootp in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: For a year, Zuko and Katara have been sharing letters and maybe more.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Dear friend.

_Dear Katara._

_I know that you just left and you are probably going to roll your eyes but it’s a welcome home letter. So… welcome home!!_

_Sincerely,  
me. _

_Dear Zuko._

_Actually when I arrived and my father told me I had a letter from the palace, at first I was scared something happened but I smiled.  
Thank you, Zuko. It was sweet of you.  
Being at home with dad and Gran - Gran it’s amazing! I missed her and Sokka is happy with his projects. He. Has. A. Lot. Like not only he is helping in the rebuilding process but he is doing blueprints and ideas. We are okay, it’s actually fun. _

_I’ve heard Pakku said that there’s even more waterbenders. Like, not those who came from the north to help but southern waterbenders. Can you believe it? I will talk with him about this later._

_Anyway I hope life in the palace isn’t hard but I guess that you are stressing over diplomats, advisors and nobles. Am I right?_

_Take care  
Katara. _

_Dear Katara._

_Oh Katara, I hope it’s true. I really hope so.  
Are you gonna be teaching them? You are a very good teacher._

_Life here is a little bit complicated but it’s okay. I can deal with it._

_Sincerely  
me. _

_Dear Zuko._

_It is! Oh Zuko, let me tell you.  
Pakku introduced me to Siku and Sura, two little sisters. He told me they didn’t want to use their bending. I tried to talk with them but at first it was impossible.  
Siku would tell us they weren’t waterbenders but when we weren’t looking (at least they thought we weren’t), they would use their bending and play around. Though I’ve to be honest, it was entertaining to see Pakku so confused while dealing with little kids.  
But I understand. At first I was confused as well but I understand. They were scared of showing it. _

_So they told me everything. Their mother made them promise that they would never use their bending because it was dangerous. So I tell them about my mom and how she protected me and how the world has changed. There’s no more war but peace.  
And they were a little nervous at first but then!! Zuko, then they decided they were going to take classes with us!! _

_So I’ve been training them since. They are so good! I’m so happy and proud._

_It’s something bothering you? Are you okay? You know you can tell me._

_Take care  
Katara. ___

__****************_ _

__Katara sent the letter with Hawky and hoped it wouldn’t get lost. Sokka’s pet was kind of a disaster sometimes but she tried to believe it was going to be okay.  
Zuko’s last letter worried her a little and wanted to know if he was actually okay or if he was having hard times. It was short, and he didn’t answer as straight as she would want. She was worried. _ _

__Thanks to the healing sessions and the fact Zuko actually understood her deeply and having that. Having someone she could lean on when she needed to, was simply amazing. She got close to him._ _

__A week later, Hawky arrived. But no one else arrived._ _

__***************_ _

____Dear Zuko._ _ _ _

___Maybe my last letter got lost. Or maybe you are just very busy at the moment.  
Are you okay? It’s been a month since your last letter, I’m worried._ _ _

___You are in my thoughts.  
Katara. _ _ _

__

__

___ _

___Dear Zuko._ _ _

___It’s been a month and a week. Zuko I’m worried. Are you okay?_ _ _

___I’m waiting for your reply.  
Katara. _ _ _

___ _

___Dear Uncle Iroh._ _ _

___Do you have any news from the palace? It’s Zuko okay?_ _ _

___Warmest regards  
Katara. _ _ _

___ _

___Dear Ursa._ _ _

___I’m sorry to sound so worried but I’m. How is Zuko? Is he okay? He didn’t reply to any of my letters.  
I’m worried. _ _ _

___Warmest regards.  
Katara. ____ _

____*****************_ _ _ _

____Katara was worried sick. Letters were never answered. She didn’t have information about Zuko or what was happening in the fire nation.  
One month and a half before, Sokka got a letter from Suki and for a while he was silent.  
Finally, Sokka asked her to go to see the sunset with him and explained everything. He told her every word that Suki told him in the letter and even handed her it. _ _ _ _

____“And now, Suki is there to protect him.”_ _ _ _

____Tears were strolling down her cheeks. Zuko almost died again. There was a big asessination attempt and he was poisoned._ _ _ _

____“I—” she couldn’t even speak. She almost lost him again._ _ _ _

____Sokka hugged her and not only for her but for him too. Their best friend almost died and they couldn’t do anything for him.  
They stayed like that for a while, in silence. After what seemed hours, Sokka finally spoke. _ _ _ _

____“He is going to be okay and Suki is there to keep an eye on our good sparky.” Katara nodded simply because she still couldn’t speak._ _ _ _

____When they arrived at their home, Hakoda was waiting with a letter and other things for her.. A letter from Zuko for Katara.  
Katara grabbed it and ran to her bedroom, she needed to know from him. She needed to be sure he was okay. _ _ _ _

_____Dear katara. _—— She was already crying. ——__ _ _ _ _

_______I’m so sorry! Not only I didn’t reply to you but uncle and Suki told me you were so worried for me. I’m so sorry I put you through that. I want to excuse my mother and uncle, they had orders to not answer because my advisors were really worried the letters from the palace could get intercepted.  
That’s why my uncle is sending you your favorite tea and my mother is sending her own letter._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I imagine you already know what happened thanks to Suki. She is doing a lot of changes here in the palace about my security, the Kyoshi warriors are now here. They also called Toph to check every member of the staff to see if there’s still people loyal to my father.  
I doubt it. I think someone entered the palace and put the poison without nobody noticing it. I want to believe in it. Suki also agrees but she told me it’s for the best. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m fine, by the way. I’m just a little weak but that’s it. I’m totally capable of going back to my obligations.  
So please, don’t worry. I’m okay! _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m so very happy for you and the girls Katara. I hope Pakku isn’t as confused as he was at the beginning._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m starting to really miss all of you guys. Those days in bed made me a bit melancholic._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sincerely  
me. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ps: I’m fine! Please don’t worry. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara couldn’t believe he was asking for forgiveness! He almost died and he was apologizing for not being able to write to her. And she missed him too, of course.  
She decided to write immediately. So she grabbed paper, ink and her brush. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dear Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Don’t be silly, fire lord. There’s nothing to forgive. I’m just glad you are okay and alive. _  
_—— and with me, she wanted to add but decided it was too much.——  
_Send your uncle and your mother my apologies and my gratitude.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

___________I’m also very happy Suki and the Kyoshi’s are there for you, Sokka is going to miss Suki but he is also glad.  
But I bet he has been writing to Suki and you already know about this.  
Anyway, you can’t imagine how happy I’m that you are okay. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________And yes, Pakku is okay now. Or well, less confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I miss you Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Waiting for you,  
Katara. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She then read Ursa’s letter so she could send both of her replays as soon as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Dear master Katara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Please forgive me and Iroh for not being able to reply to you. I know my son already explained in his letter, he was always asking about you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Thank you for being there for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________With kind affection.  
Ursa. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She couldn’t reply to that. Because everything that came into her mind was that she was going to be there for him, always. No matter what._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________**********_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn’t lie. He was fine but still weak. The poison was almost effective but his mother knew how to deal with poisons and if it wasn’t for her…  
Zuko shook his head. He was fine. He was alive. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When the new letter arrived, Zuko stopped everything he was doing and read the letter and of course he immediately wrote back. After all, she was waiting for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dear Katara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Actually I think I can. Because I would be as worried as you were for me, if something happened to you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Sincerely yours.  
Zuko. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And of course, he sent the letter immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Dear Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Please, promise me that you are going to be okay. Please, please.  
Don’t leave me. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Yours  
Katara. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Dear Katara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I promise I will never leave you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Yours.  
Zuko. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Dear Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________How are you? How are you feeling? Are you feeling better? Less weak? I’m sorry for all the questions but you know I’m worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Aang arrived yesterday as a surprise!  
He is very excited to be back, you can imagine he is playing around with the kids, he is having a good time.  
He also wants to tell you that he is also sending a letter to you because he is very worried about you. And he asked me to let you know that you can write him back here because he is going to stay for a while before going to visit the earth kingdom. Apparently he doesn’t have a schedule but he knows he needs to visit every kingdom. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Apart from that, life here has been busy (that’s why I didn’t write as soon as possible). I’m helping my dad with the council, the reparations and the trades. And also teaching with Pakku. I like it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Yours.  
Katara. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Dear Katara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I don’t mind the question (I laughed actually) I’m fine. Feeling stronger, Suki has been training with me to help me go back into my routine without getting exhausted. Believe me, I’m fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I read Aang's letter. Thank you for telling me, by the way. I would have never been sure where to send it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Life has been busy here as well. You know, always the same. Some jerk noble and his old and terrible ideas. You would know how to deal with him or at least help me scream at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Yours  
Zuko. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Dear Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Probably. And probably he deserved to be shouted for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Aang left. Sokka is working hard to help dad in the rebuilding.  
I still miss you. It’s been almost a year since the last time we saw each other. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Yours  
Katara. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Dear Katara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________It’s been a whole year, you are right. I miss you too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________We are starting the preparations for the festival Szeto and I went with Kiyi to see the market the other day (Suki was extremely worried. . It looked so pretty, all decorated with lanterns and flowers. She was so excited! She sends kisses by the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________How are you? How are the little waterbenders?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Love.  
Zuko. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*****************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It’s funny, Katara thinks. How time passes when you are waiting for a letter from a person that you care about.  
She knows letters take one week to arrive sometimes because of weather, two weeks. She knows this but she can’t help herself looking for Hawky every time she goes out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“If you miss him this much, why don’t you go and visit him?” Sokka is chewing a kale cookie looking extremely chill for someone who was supposed to be preparing blueprints for his new watchtower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I can’t just...wait who I miss?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sokka raised an eyebrow, glancing at her for a few seconds and then going back to his cookie. “Zuko.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Katara was planning to answer him, telling him that it was none of his business or that she couldn’t just show up in Caldera but none of that came out because Hawky arrived and Katara ran to the bird and back to the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oogies.” Sokka said with an amused look in his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*******************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Dear Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Oh! A festival? That sounds amazing. _  
—— Katara would have added that she would have loved to be there but it was better if she didn’t. ——  
_I sincerely hope you had fun and that Kiyi enjoyed it as well. Please tell her that I send kisses as well.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sokka is building his fort or watchtower. I call them both because he is looking for living there so is his little fort. (Not so little though you should have seen the face of my father when he saw the blueprints. And it’s not finnish)  
I’ve been working with dad. We are building a statue for Yue where the new waterbender school is located. It’s going to be a project for Pakku and I, since we both knew Yue. Sometimes I miss her more than other days, when there’s no moon but I know she is with us. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________About the girls. They are such good students! And I think that our theories are correct and that both of them are prodigies. They are capable of doing things that other students struggle for months. (There’s no denying that they are my favorites)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Love  
Katara. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________He ended his letter with a “love” and maybe it was nothing, after all they changed the way they sighed the letters all the time but the love seemed more...personal.  
So she did the same. She wrote, Love, Katara. Because it seemed okay and it felt good. It was a way to say what they were feeling without actually saying it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________*********_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Suki ended up being his confidant. After all they have had a crazy amount of time together since what happened.  
He liked having a friend to be able to talk about things he couldn’t with anybody else, like his feelings for Katara. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Look, Zuko. I’m going to be very honest with you.” They were eating a chocolate cake in the kitchen, in the middle of the night after Zuko woke up because of a nightmare. “And I say this because I love you, you are my best friend and I want to see you happy. You are never as happy as you are when you read one of Katara’s letters.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Zuko almost choke while eating the cake. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“You know exactly what I meant, Zuko.” Suki sighed. “Sokka is going to visit me when the watchtower is done...why don’t you invite Katara?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Because! She is occupied. She has work to do and she is teaching. I could never ask her to leave all of that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I’m not telling you to ask her to move here, silly you. I’m telling you to ask her to pay you a visit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Hmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Not hmm me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Zuko rolled his eyes, pouring more tea into her cup. “Suki...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I know, I’m the best. Now grab your cup of tea and let’s go back. We have a letter to write.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________***********_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Dear Katara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Since your brother is going to visit Suki...I was wondering if you would like to come with him? Maybe? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Really?” Suki asked after reading the letter out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“What!?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Could you be less romantic?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Oh my sweet Agni! Just...give me a moment.” Zuko tossed the first letter away and grabbed new paper. After some time, he started to write again. This time knowing exactly what he wanted to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Dear Katara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________I miss you terrible. It’s been too long now. One year and a half. Would it be bad if I ask you to come visit me? Because I would love to see you again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Love  
Zuko. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Suki liked the letter because it was as honest and direct as Zuko could be. So they sent the letter that same night. And Zuko prayed to Yue for the letter to arrive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s me, Cata.  
> Once again the name of the fic is based in a Taylor Swift (dear John)  
> And the fic itself is based in love Rosie. Well not exactly but the idea of them using letters for communication like those two dorks in the book mentioned. 
> 
> Also sincerely me? Totally a reference. (I’m a theatre kid can you really blame me?)
> 
> Pd: chapter two? Maybe?  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!  
> Pd2: for some reason that I don’t understand the other letters aren’t showing in the italic format. I don’t understand why and I’m angry. But well oh well.
> 
> Sincerely, Cata.


End file.
